Quake
by SilentJo
Summary: "Everything you're saying now is bullshit. You're not meant to quit. Not here, not ever, you got that! If I'm your image of victory, then you're my image of courage!" When Midoriya is wounded during their mission, it's up to Bakugou to get them both to safety. But how much will he be willing to sacrifice to get them both out alive?


Their morning started out just like any regular day. The students in the 3-A dorm sleepily wandered into the kitchen to forage for their breakfast. Bakugou had been the first to come down, reading the latest news on his phone while sipping on coffee and occasionally taking a bite of the bacon omelet he had cooked. He'd made several in advance, one with onions and another filled with cheese. He looked at the time and sucked air between his teeth. His partner decided to sleep in longer than usual today.

Todoroki appeared and pulled a small carton of milk from the fridge. Walking past Bakugou, he slid the bacon and onion omelet onto a spare plate. "Thanks for the food," was all he said before seating himself at the end of the table. He had brought in the morning paper and unfolded it as he cut into the eggs.

"Is he awake yet? We were supposed to get our gear checked out by Support today. Loser always picks the worst times to stay up late."

Pausing to swallow the mouthful of food in his mouth, Todoroki shrugged, "I knocked on the door and he muttered something that I couldn't quite make out. I heard a thud soon after, probably rolled himself out of bed again. And before you have your inevitable meltdown, remember that he's had evening duty at the intern agency for the last five days. Even you slept in after pulling that stretch."

Bakugou silently stewed and took an angrier bite out of his breakfast, turning his attention back to the news headlines. There was another report of attempted tampering of Hero Public Safety Commission systems. No breach was discovered, Bakugou read, though this has been a recurring incident. Bakugou wondered what the HPSC could have that would be of interest to some hackers.

"Ahh, Kacchan, you're already down here," Midoriya said sleepily as he took the seat next to Bakugou and slid the plate holding the remaining omelet in front of him. "Mmm, you make the best breakfast, Kacchan. Ohh, the cheese is getting cold!"

"It would have been hot and melted if you'd actually gotten up on time. Go nuke it if it's such a bother."

Fitting another forkful into his mouth, Midoriya shook his head, "No need, this is just fine! So we're going over to see Hatsume for the equipment check? I hope she doesn't insist on any unnecessary upgrades again."

"You're the idiot that just stares at her boobs and lets her walk all over you."

"Kacchan! Tha— That's not true at all! Well, I mean she's just very… aggressive."

Bakugou smirked and mocked his hero partner, "_Aggressive_. Yeah, right."

Their breakfast continued in silence as they ate their food. Todoroki had finished with the paper, folded it back up and left it on the kitchen table. "I have a meeting at the intern agency close to noon, so if you need anything I'll be in the city."

"Whatever, Half 'n Half." His tone may have seemed harsh, but after nearly three years of learning, fighting, and living together, all three had developed a sense of respect that could only be shared by those kinds of experiences. They had inherited the status as the 'Big Three' soon after their third year began.

After cleaning up their dishes, the two returned to their respective rooms to change into their hero costumes since they had patrol duty for the agency once their appointment with Hatsume was finished. Leaving much later than Bakugou had planned, they were halfway to the Support workshop when the first tremors began.

"What was that? An earthquake?" questioned Midoriya as he steadied his balance while the shaking came to a slow stop.

"It's not that uncommon, let's keep going." Bakugou led the way now, glancing out the windows to get an idea on whether there was any considerable damage. The earth shook beneath them once again, far more unstable this time. The two heroes-in-training quickly found sturdy places to brace themselves as this earthquake grew in both strength and duration.

Their notification tones rang in unison from their phones, no doubt a mass message regarding the current situation with the earthquakes.

"All licensed heroes and interns are needed in assisting in the evacuation and rescue of civilians currently at the epicenter of the tremors affecting Musutafu. More information will be given on site regarding the phenomenon." Midoriya looked at Bakugou, who only nodded as he read the same message on his phone.

"Support will have to wait, let's go Deku!"

* * *

The address given in the message brought them to one of the branch offices of the Hero Public Safety Commission. The building was considerably damaged, along with those neighboring it. Heroes were already working to get through the debris and free any trapped people.

"Ahh, there you two are," said one of the heroes for the agency they were interning for. "We've already gone through the buildings on this side of the street. You two focus on the HPSC building and sweep it before moving to the next one."

"Got it!" the two said together as they made their way over the rubble and through the broken entrance. They worked in tandem to maneuver through the obstacles, checking each room before moving to the next. Finding a locked door that appeared in near perfect condition compared to the rest, Bakugou held his palm up to the knob and set off one of his precision explosions, blowing the door open with minimal damage to the rest of it.

Stepping through the doorway, the room still had electricity and lights, a considerable contrast to the outer rooms that lacked both. The whir and whistle of small fans echoed through the room as they found stacks of computer equipment locked away in cabinets lining the walls. Several monitors were set against a desk at the far end of the room, a single person sat in front of them, too focused on the screens to notice he had company.

Bakugou was the one to realize they weren't an employee. The HPSC would have evacuated all personnel, even from their server room, which had to be where they were now standing. Getting closer to the man at the desk, he noticed that there wasn't a speck of dust on him. Upon closer inspection, the computer screens displayed the database used to register quirks, both civilian and pro-heroes.

"Ah, so you must be the one that's been trying to break into their system and failing the past few weeks."

Startled, the man turned around, his face momentarily frozen in shock and fear. Guilt soon replaced those expressions.

"Damnit, no one was supposed to be here! They said they'd give me enough time to finish this job!" The man directed his attention back to the computers again, frantically typing away at the keyboard before Bakugou pulled him back.

"What is it you're trying to steal? The quirk database? What good would it do to a loser like you?"

"It's worthless to me, that's true. But to the League of Villains, the information held in it is invaluable. I could live the life of luxury I deserve if they had actually followed through with their word that my work wouldn't be disturbed!"

Midoriya looked at Bakugou, "Then this wasn't a natural disaster, someone in the League must have a quirk that can create or control earthquakes. They were using it as a diversion so this guy could steal the database." He turned back to the hacker thief, "Is it over? Are they planning to set off any more tremors? That must be why this is the only room unaffected. Do you have any idea how much damage has been done to the city because of you?!"

"This job will give me plenty of money to leave Musutafu! It doesn't matter to me if they level the city or not, as long as I'm not injured. Why should I care what happens to them or the people in this database, I'm quirkless!"

Bakugou grabbed the scrawny guy by his shirt and roughly pulled him up until he was inches from his scowling face. "Looks like your job's over now, shithead. Deku, pull the plug on all that tech crap he's got hooked up. Make sure it's all destroyed."

"You can't do that to my equipment! Do you know how long I had to save to buy it?!"

"Why should I care what happens to your shit? I'm not some half-assed hacker. I saw all the reports about the attempted breaches. You were trying to do this remotely but couldn't figure it out. I bet you whined to your little League connection about how you couldn't give them what they wanted, and that's when they set up this little plan."

The look on the man's pale face told Bakugou that he'd hit the nail right on the head. He knew it would pay to read through all the headlines eventually, even the boring tech ones.

The buzz and crackle of electronics breaking stole their attention as Midoriya smashed all the drives and wires leading from the main computer tower. Anything that didn't match the rest of the room's equipment was destroyed.

"This is bullshit! I didn't agree to be treated like this! When I get out of here, I'm suing the two of you for destruction of personal property and unlawful restraint!"

It was Midoriya's turn to get angry now. He shoved the hacker against the wall, pinning him there with a forearm on his shoulder.

"You have the nerve to say that when there are people trapped and dying outside? Go ahead and sue us. I'm sure your lawyer would love to hear about it while he's trying to figure out just how to defend a terrorist! Now let's go, we don't have any more time to waste on someone as pathetic as you."

Wrenching the hacker's thin arms behind his back to secure him in handcuffs, Midoriya pushed him to start walking. Bakugou followed behind, making sure nothing else was amiss before leaving the room.

Just before they got to the entrance, another tremor shook through the area, destroying the remaining supports for the building. Collapsing around them, Midoriya pushed their captive through the doorway and onto the ground before one of the wooden beams cracked and brought the roof down into the main lobby.

"Deku! Hey, if you're there say something damnit! I can't see anything yet!" Bakugou tried to move, but his right arm and leg were pinned by the debris. If he could see clearly, he could just blast himself free, but with how unstable the building was, he could cause the rest of it to fall if he set off his explosions. It was taking too long to free himself, but the silence of his partner was more concerning to him.

"It's him, the one creating the quakes. He's here, Kacchan." Midoriya's quivering voice was the only thing letting him know he was still there. Bakugou struggled to push more of the rubble off him so he could back up Midoriya. He could hear a struggle, punches and kicks that were being blocked and hitting their mark. Wheezing followed one of the kicks along with a body hitting the floor.

"Hold on, I'm almost out. Don't you dare let that bastard beat you, Deku!"

The dust in the air was starting to settle, Bakugou started to get a view of what was happening. Midoriya had the League member in a vice-grip now, slowly choking him out until he fell unconscious to the ground. Gasping for air, Midoriya did his best to take a full breath, but choked out a cough instead.

"Kacchan, here, let me get that for you." Green streams of light reflected from Midoriya as he used One For All to easily free Bakugou's limbs. Now that he could see him more closely, Bakugou saw through the torn parts of Midoriya's green body suit that there were several deep lacerations and bruising across his chest. The difficulty he had breathing had to be from damage to his lungs, possibly punctured if he had to guess.

Shaking himself free of the debris, Bakugou got to his feet, though his right leg gave out as he put his weight down on it. He couldn't feel anything broken, but the injury was going to make movement difficult. His right arm wasn't in the best shape either. But his injuries were minor compared to Midoriya. Still finding it hard to breathe properly, Midoriya held his chest as he offered to help brace Bakugou as his steps grew steady. The two made it out of the wreckage in time to see the third member of the new Big Three arrive at the scene.

"You guys look horrible. I just got here so I'm not sure where the closest first aid station has been set up, but you two need to get to one." Todoroki had always been calm in these situations, keeping a level head was one of his strong points, and it didn't fail him now.

"No, first we gotta get these lumps of shit into custody," Bakugou said as he pointed to the hacker, who had fainted nearby after the last wave of tremors. "He's the reason all this happened, I'll be damned if that bastard gets away with this because I needed a few band-aids. The guy setting off the earthquakes is knocked out inside, too. Mission comes first, IcyHot."

Todoroki knew arguing with Bakugou was only going to waste precious time, so he relented and went in to retrieve the earthquake manipulator. Returning to where they were grouped, Todoroki began removing the canisters from his utility belt.

"Here, there's bandages and gauze, alcohol wipes, and painkillers. Use whatever you need and get yourselves out of here. On the way in I heard that UA was out of the affected zone. It's likely the closest place that could treat your injuries. I'll take care of these two here, then we'll meet up at the school."

Bakugou nodded and led Midoriya over to the nearby bench to start treating his wounds. Trying to conserve what little medical supplies they had, he cleaned and dressed Midoriya's chest wounds, the bruising around his ribs spreading. Quickly treating the wound on his own right leg, Bakugou packed away the rest of Todoroki's first aid supplies and helped Midoriya to his feet.

"C'mon, looks like we're going back to school, nerd." Bakugou led them through the rubble in the streets, blasting their way through when it was necessary. He heard Midoriya coughing, wheezing along the way and tried to quicken their pace. At one point, his teammate had to come to a complete stop near the tattered remains of an old factory. Leaning against the brick façade of the building, Midoriya looked up to the sky and took deep breaths, each time just barely filling his lungs with air.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I just… I can't seem to catch my breath."

"Don't apologize, it gets on my nerves when you say you're sorry all the time. The faster we get to UA the sooner you can get fixed up." He'd split the painkillers evenly between the two of them, his leg ached just a bit less, enough to ignore the need to limp. The idea was that they'd find aid before they wore off.

"Shit!" Bakugou blurted out as a piece of the building narrowly missed hitting him. "Deku, c'mon, the foundation on this one isn't sound." He'd pulled Midoriya away from the wall, only to find themselves caught in another downfall of debris.

He didn't know how much time had passed after they'd been struck by the falling building. Fortunately, Bakugou was able to free himself, his only concerning injury where a chunk of concrete had hit his left shoulder and left it bloodied and bruised. Struggling to get back on his feet, he found Midoriya nearby, half-concealed under the collapsed structure. Bakugou had to use several small, controlled explosions to break Midoriya free, pulling him up and into his arms.

"Agg-hah!" cried Midoriya as his knees gave out on him. Reaching down to help him up again, Bakugou saw his torn glove was covered in crimson. He crouched down and lifted Midoriya's right arm, revealing the gash on the right side of his stomach. Blood soaked through the green fabric, making it cling to Midoriya's body.

"Damn it! Can't seem to catch a break with this shit, can we?" Bakugou pulled out the first aid and used more bandages on the deep wound on Midoriya's abdomen, barely having enough to cover it. Holding pressure on it eventually stopped the flow of blood, but Bakugou knew it wouldn't last long. They had to get back to UA fast. Grimacing through the pain his shoulder put out as he carefully pulled Midoriya up to his feet, he kept them moving toward the school.

"I… I can't. Please, stop!" Midoriya had been incoherently mumbling since they'd escaped the last collapse. Bakugou did his best to ignore it and push on, but Midoriya's pleas to stop were getting more urgent. He could use a break as well, so he found a clear spot beneath a sturdy overpass that hadn't sustained any major damage and set Midoriya down against the wall.

"Don't get comfortable, Deku. We're only taking a breather. We got somewhere to be."

Midoriya shook his head, staring up to the hazy sky, tears streaming down his face. "It's too much, Kacchan. It hurts to move, breathe… We're still so far off," he said, wheezing through it all. "Just leave me here. Please. Don't make me go through any more of this!"

Bakugou stared at Midoriya, a scowl on his face. He'd known him nearly his entire life, and never would have expected to hear such words come from his mouth. Trying to calm himself, he lifted a hand, brought it up to Midoriya's face, stopping his continuous ramblings, and flicked him hard on his forehead.

"You idiot! What kind of shit are you spewing here, huh?! You talking about giving up? Quitting? That's not the Deku that I know. Back in middle school, when that sludge monster caught me, you moved into action knowing you had no quirk and zero chance of winning or surviving. Despite all that you still moved forward."

Silence met him as he had Midoriya's attention, though his tears still ran unchecked.

"And when I was kidnapped by the League, you fought with everything you had to get me back. Even after the adults told you to stay put, you never gave up on the chance of rescuing me. Even during our rematch at Ground Beta during first year, when I unloaded all my shit on you and expected a fight, you didn't waver or quit."

Midoriya's eyes lit up, no doubt remembering all those moments they'd had together. There had been so many dark moments where all hope seemed lost. Many experiences that Bakugou hadn't even been present for, like the fight with Muscular. He'd come so close to giving up then, but he found a way to overcome his own limits even then.

"Everything you're saying now is bullshit. You're not meant to quit. Not here, not ever, you got that?! If I'm your image of victory, then you're my image of courage!" Bakugou's voice wavered at the end, cracking with emotion.

Calmer now, Midoriya took deeper breaths, still a struggle but after Bakugou's pep talk, he felt more motivated to push forward. Bakugou rose to his feet, unsteady on his right leg until he stretched it out and put more weight on it. Picking up Midoriya and supporting him, they started walking again.

"Kacchan, your leg… It looks like your limping has gotten worse. Why don't you let me try to walk on my own for a while?"

"Mind your own business, Deku, just keep moving. We're getting close, I can make out the top of the main UA building from here, so just deal with it a little longer." Bakugou wasn't going to admit how the pain meds had worn off already, or how each step sent splintering pain up his leg and through his groin. No, he wasn't going to say any of that considering his partner could hardly breathe and had a hole in his side. What right did he have to bitch when Midoriya had it worse?

"You remember that fight we had in second year after the Sports Festival, when I placed ahead of you?"

Bakugou grunted, "Yeah, using that new ability of yours really pissed me off. Stupid black whips were a pain in my ass."

Midoriya slumped down a little, coughing slightly before speaking, "It was nice to win. At least once." He fell to his knees, coughing against the ground as droplets of blood dotted his hands before collapsing face-first.

"Deku!" Bakugou carefully rolled him over, seeing blood seeping through the bandages on his stomach. "Shit, it opened up again!" He could see Midoriya slipping closer to unconsciousness, blood loss finally getting the better of him. His eyes struggled to remain open as he spat out more blood each time he coughed.

He didn't have time to try dressing the wounds again. They were fighting against time now, and Bakugou refused to admit defeat just yet. But how could he get the wound to stop bleeding without anything more than clothing and gauze? He stared at his blood-stained gloves, and the idea hit him as hard as a Howitzer Impact.

"Damn it, I'm not even sure it'll work, but it's all I can do for now! Hey, Deku. We gotta seal this hole in your stomach. It's going to hurt like fuck, though. I'm gonna use my quirk to do it, so just trust me now, okay?"

Midoriya stared up at Bakugou, eyes full of tears. "I never… stopped trusting you, Ka-cchan."

Pulling away all the blood-soaked bandages and ripping Midoriya's costume to expose more of his skin, Bakugou held his palm against the wound. "Here goes nothing, nerd."

Midoriya cried out with an ear-piercing scream as Bakugou set off a continuous stream of small explosions, generating a searing heat that turned Midoriya's skin around the edge of the opening a deep black. The sickening smell of burnt flesh almost made Bakugou gag, but he couldn't stop now. Making sure the entire gash was sealed, he finally pulled away. The screaming he'd been hearing next to his ear had stopped, and Bakugou saw that Midoriya had fainted, the pain overcoming him.

"It's okay, rest a bit, Deku. I know that hurt like shit. But at least the bleeding's stopped for now." He rewrapped Midoriya's torso, now concerned about the burns being exposed. Midoriya could deal with some burns and scars if it meant he wouldn't bleed out.

Whimpering as he came back to consciousness, Midoriya looked calmer, even though tears ran like rivers down his face.

"Hold still, Deku, I'll get you there, I swear! Don't you dare quit on me now!" He groaned in pain as he lifted Deku up and over his injured shoulder. The added weight significantly worsened the injury to his leg as well, but he'd just have to deal with it. The first step was the hardest, so much so that he cried out in pain. Feeling something pop in his knee, he almost buckled and fell. His shoulder was inflamed and Midoriya's weight jolting up and down with each step wore down more of his stamina.

"Just, focus on the building. Just get to first aid, that's all you gotta do!"

Blood started to run down his left arm, though by that point, he was unsure whether it was his or Midoriya's. The pain in his leg was gone, a deep numbness took its place as he could only drag it along, no longer able to bend his knee. He was just barely near the gate to the school when he heard voices shouting. Vision blurred from exhaustion; he finally gave himself the break that he needed.

"Bakugou, hey, can you hear me? We got a report to expect two injured students, it's gotta be you two, right? What happened?"

Eyes fluttering open, Bakugou looked up to see Aizawa standing over him. "Deku. Got hurt. Chest and his side. Gotta fix him up. Get him first. Don't let… him quit."

"We got him, he's already in the room with Recovery Girl. Hey… ey…"

That's all he needed to hear. Now it was time to get some rest.

* * *

Blips from a machine stirred Bakugou out of his slumber. The heart rate monitor was the only noise in the hospital room, save for the soft snoring he heard nearby.

He found Midoriya to his right, situated in a wheelchair and asleep in a terribly uncomfortable position. Bandages were visible through the top of his hospital gown, some areas had slight tinges of red from the wounds beneath.

Midoriya's hand was firmly linked with his, and though his first instinct was to pull away, Bakugou thought better of it. Giving it a gentle squeeze, just to make sure Midoriya really was there, Bakugou smiled.

"You ever try to give up on me again and I'll kick your ass," he whispered softly before turning his attention to the nearby window.

He must have dozed off again, because he didn't catch the first knock on the door. Opening his eyes after hearing the repeated knock and the doorknob turning, he quickly pulled his hand out of Midoriya's before their visitor came into view. Midoriya woke up at the sudden loss of Bakugou's hand, looking around in a half-asleep stupor.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, boys," said Aizawa, with Todoroki following him into the room. "Well, Midoriya woke up two days ago. When he heard you were still unconscious, he asked to camp out here."

"How long was I out?" asked Bakugou, his throat dry and cracked. Midoriya had a cup of water ready within moments, which Bakugou quickly downed.

Aizawa took a deep breath and answered in his typical monotone speech, "It's been five days since the attack. You were in and out of consciousness for a while but weren't in any immediate danger. Recovery Girl focused on those that were in worse shape, like Midoriya, which is why he was awake before you."

Todoroki continued, "I managed to get a call through to the school, warned them that you two would be coming in with injuries. If they hadn't been alerted, and you hadn't brought Midoriya in when you did, Bakugou…"

"What matters is everything _did_ work out," Aizawa interjected, turning his attention to Bakugou. "Your quick thinking to seal Midoriya's wound with your quirk saved his life, no doubt. Teamwork isn't always about being two halves of a whole unit. Sometimes it's taking more than your share of the burden to make sure everyone makes it out alive. I'm glad you two have that kind of understanding now. It comes from experience, and you'll only make a stronger team because of it."

Bakugou was getting tired of all the praise. "It wasn't anything special. The nerd needed help and I was the only one that could make it happen. Anyone could have done it." He stole a glance at Midoriya, who had been staring at him with those big doe eyes. Noticing that Bakugou was looking, he cut his eyes away, blushing red against his pale skin.

"Whatever the case, we can at least say that the villain's plan to steal the quirk database failed. None of the data was leaked or compromised thanks to you two. Todoroki brought those responsible in and they're currently spending time in Tartarus until their court date. Let's see, am I missing anything that the reports covered, Todoroki?"

"Sounds like that's everything, Mr. Aizawa. Although the matter of reconstruction and recovery efforts for the areas damaged are the main focus now. But these two shouldn't have to worry about that. Not yet, at least."

Bakugou nodded, at least the two idiots that caused all this mess were rotting in a prison cell for now. He looked forward to seeing them again when they were sure to be called in to testify. Intimidating that coward of a hacker was going to make sitting in the courtroom all day well worth it.

"We should let you get back to resting and recovering. Midoriya, could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Yes, sir," Midoriya replied as he directed his wheelchair around Bakugou's bed, following the other two out the door. "I'll be right back, Kacchan. Did you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Closing the door behind them, Aizawa looked at Midoriya. "Does he know yet?"

"No, he really did just wake up when you came in. Recovery Girl should be able to help, right?"

Scratching the back of his head, Aizawa sighed, "It's a possibility, but we can't say for certain. The strain he put on his leg did a lot of damage to his joints and muscles. Recovery Girl can assist in accelerating the body's healing, but it can't magically replace or fix what's worn down. You should know that better than anyone, Midoriya."

"If he hadn't had to carry me for so long it wouldn't have gotten bad enough to consider amputation. He could possibly lose his leg because of me."

"Hey," said Todoroki, "There's no way that he'd blame you if that's what happens. We all know the risks that come with this line of work. He did what he knew was right and acted like a real hero, sacrifices and all. He's definitely matured since our first year. So don't feel guilty, Midoriya. It's not like losing a leg would stop him from fighting for the number one spot. There are plenty of heroes with prosthetics. And we haven't even determined if that's even necessary."

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, he's far too stubborn to let that get in his way. I should probably be the one to tell him, sooner than later." He pushed his wheelchair back to the door to Bakugou's room, took a deep breath, and returned to his partner's side.

* * *

"So, how does it feel?" Hatsume asked as she finished adjusting the prosthetic to Bakugou's height.

"Feels like a fake leg, Goggles."

"Yeah, but this baby is special! She's got boosters stored in the shin for greater accuracy while you're blasting yourself through the air. The shock absorption is far superior as well! It's a titanium alloy that's perfectly matched to the weight of your other leg. The kinetic joint I attached to your stump allows your brain to move it just like it was real. You'll never miss your old leg with this baby!"

Midoriya facepalmed as his face turned red at her mildly insensitive rambling. But he hadn't been wrong when he said that Bakugou wouldn't let something like a lost leg stop him from being a hero.

"This isn't what I asked for in my design notes at all, you damn gearhead!" Bakugou said as he stomped away from the head of the Support class. He'd given her specific instructions, and even though she met most of his requests, the excess was just that; excessive. Admittedly, it was hard for him to tell that it wasn't his real leg. She wasn't a complete hack after all.

"I'm gonna go test it out in the training room. And you," he said to Midoriya. "Don't make that miserable face, if I see that ugly expression of yours turn to pity, I'll kill you." The promise behind the threat wasn't there, and neither was any of the malice that had coated his words to Midoriya in the past. They'd become a more cohesive team, just like Aizawa had said. It didn't mean that Bakugou teased him any less, but there was more respect behind his words now.

"Sure thing, Kacchan. I'll see you after I finish up with Hatsume."

They both watched Bakugou walk out on his new leg with hardly a misstep or wobble. Midoriya's eyes teared up as he saw his partner finally back on his feet again.

"Thank you for helping him walk again, Hatsume. It means a lot, to both of us."

"No sweat! I always enjoy a good challenge when it comes to special orders. He had a lot of good ideas to keep his prosthetic practical and versatile. You know, for someone as rough around the edges as he is, he's not a bad hero."

Wiping the tears from his face, Midoriya grinned as he ran his hand over the scar on his right side. "Kacchan is a great hero. My hero."


End file.
